quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
January 15, 2013
Scene 1: Location: Ayan’s residence shirin and rashid are discussing ayan’s deteriorating health. rashid says that they shouldnt talk to him about this right now. but razia reprimands that they should be more stringent on him. Razia says that he is not talking about paternal control, but matrimonial control that would happen by ayan’s marriage with humaira. But rashid’s mother says that they shouldnt take this descision in haste. But razia retorts that they shouldnt talk since it was her descision that dilshad married rashid. razia twists her words saying that that means shirin wrongly married rashid. Rashid’s mother stops shirin from crying now. She begins to clarify but is stopped by rashid not to agure anymore saying that the descision has been taken. he says that he would talk to ayan and knows that he wouldnt say no. Scene 2: Location: Asad’s residence Zoya is very angry at asad for having thrwon the bits and she is unable to join them together. she is tensed as to how would she be able to find her father now. Meanwhile, dilshad tries to send asad to mangal pur for a kin’s marriage. but asad tries to show the state of unrest in mangalpur on tv, due to a lovers’ couple absconding. He tells dilshad that she should tell them to get their daughter married here but dilshad forces him to go there. After that, asad tells about his encounter with ayan today due to zoya, due to her stupidity. But dilshad says that its not her stupidity but the fact that she feels for everyone in pain. however asad doesnt agree with dilshad’s view about zoya and spews his frustration and irritation at her. Scene 3: Location: Ayan’s residence When razia tries to talk to the jeweller about making additional jewellery for another marriage, she is confronted by rashid’s mother that she knows why is he after marrying off ayn to humaira when she could have anyone, with greater credits to be her husband. razia and rashid’s mother enter into an out and out challenge with each other with one saying that she would never allow their marriage and the other saying that she would see that the marriage happens. Scene 4: Location: Asad’s residence When dilshad tries to talk asad into taking zoya with him, he is outright angry at her that he wont take zoya with him. zoya too reciprocates the situation saying that she too wouldnt want to be in his company ever. Zoya tries to put in her famous poetry again, just to irk asad, which goes as: Marne k baad heaven dikhe, har kisi ki yeh mannat hai Aapke bina bhopal mein teen din, bhopal toh jannat hai…!!! Asad too retaliates back saying, that he too would relieved at her absence from his life in the next three days. They both turn away from each other and asad leaves with his luggage. scene 5: Location: On a road in bhopal Zoya is asking to someone about the old picture that she has. He tells that someone from this haveli’s family keeps coming so that they ask about the health and escurity of the people here. Zoya gives him her no to contact in case of any information. she thinks to herself that she doesnt have much time left and she needs to find her father soon. Scene 6: Location: Ayan’s residence When ayan being sick, shirin tries to talk out of the situation of going to a certain function. razia says that she has kept humaira at home for this purpose, and therefore she would be able to study also for her examination and take care of ayn too. Rashid’s mother tries to stay behind but razia doesnt allow her citing that the host has definitely asked for her presence and she has assured the that she would definitely be present. While they are about to leave, razia feigns a fainting spell, that doesnt escape from rashid’s mother’s eyes. Scene 7: Location: On a road on the outskirts of bhopal Zoya tries to find out about the next bus to bhopal but isnt given a satisfactory answer by any of the people standing there. At mangal pur road block, asad’s cad breaks down and he asks a passer by for some conveyance but is told that they dont have any conveyance from here. Meanwhile, zoya too is very tensed as to how would she reach bhopal. But just then, she spots a tractor and is very happy that now her distance would be covered easily. she breaks into spontaneous poetry: Faaslo ko taye karne mein kismat ban gayi factor, Agar kismat acchi rahi toh, mil jaegi lift in this tractor. The tractor driver gives her a lift and begins to talk incoherently much to the strange villager’s surprise. The tractor arrives at the same spot where asad is standing and he gets on the tractopr to go to mangalpur. However zoya, who has fallen asleep with a sheet over her, forgets to get down at the highway. Asad, ignorant that she too is in the tractor, gets on it and the tractor moves towards mangalpur. ''Precap: zoya and asad are shocked to see each other in the tractor. asad asks what is she doing in the tractor, she starts to say that she can do anything that she feels like, and then realisation dawns on her that she didnt get down where she was supposed to.''